Heated
by WitChan
Summary: Flannery encounters a Moltres in Kanto after hearing rumors about it in Hoenn. pokemonxhuman


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A beautiful Hoennian, Flannery, headed to a cave in Kanto. A few days ago, she heard rumors that a Moltres lies here, so she decided to check it out for herself. She went inside the cave, then she continued on, feeling excited over this. "God, I hope the rumors are true. I'm gonna be ticked off if it's not here," Flannery said, heading west.

A few minutes later, she entered another part of the cave, a heated one. She gasped loudly, covering her mouth. "Oh, my god... It's you... It's really you... The legendary Moltres!" Flannery said, the Moltres looked her with his wings flattened on the ground. "And you look über cool in person, too!" Flannery said, then she pulled her Master Ball out of her pocket.

"You're gonna join my party, then we'll dominate the Pokemon universe!" Flannery said. She threw the Master Ball at Moltres, putting him inside it. Seconds later, the Moltres came out of it. Flannery looked extremely shocked. "WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Flannery screamed. She recovered her Master Ball, then threw it at Moltres again. "This better work!"

Moltres got out of it, and Flannery stomped the ground, squeezing her hands. "That's it. Time for plan B," Flannery said, and she pulled all of her pokeballs out. "My Pokemon with faint you, soI can catch you easier," Flannery said, she released all of her Pokemon out: Torkoal, Magcargo, Infernape, Charizard, and Emboar. She pointed at the Moltres and said, "Knock that Moltres out, guys!"

The Moltres flew up, then he attacked his fellow Fire-types with Hurricane at the same time. He knocked them all out, and Flannery dropped her knees. She looked disappointed. "I give up. You win," Flannery said, she got up and put all her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "You would rather stay here in a boring room than letting a trainer like myself catch you and use you in Pokemon battles and stuff, huh? Whatever. I'm outta here," Flannery said, picking up her Master Ball and put it in her pocket.

She headed her way out of the room, but the Moltres blocked her with his large wing. She looked at him and said, "What's wrong, Moltres?" Flannery asked. The Moltres moved closer to Flannery, his beak slightly pointed at her large melons. Gnawing the bottom part of Flannery's shirt, he ripped it. Her bra was being exposed to Moltres' eyes, blushing.

"Moltres, you dirty bird," Flannery said, and the Moltres took care of the bra. "You want more?" Flannery asked, and the Moltres nodded his head. "Okay, then. More it is," Flannery said, removing her shoes, then her socks and pants. Her panties remained on her body, but she took care of that too. Flannery, now fully naked, laid down and spread her legs. The Moltres licked her pussy. Moaning, she toyed her own nipples, pinching them.

"Oh, Moltres. That feels so good," Flannery said, seeing Moltres licking that cunt of hers. She never had sex with a Pokemon before, not even her own. It was her first time doing it and she's enjoying it. Moltres, himself, seduced many female trainers before Flannery got here. Also, like Flannery, they tried to weakened and captured him but failed.

"Now lick one of my nipples," Flannery ordered, and the Moltres creeped closer to one of her breasts. He licked the right nipple and Flannery took care of the other one, sucking it. Avoiding the flames on Moltres' body, Flannery rubbed his cheek.

She stopped sucking her tit and said, "Fuck me, Moltres."

Doing as told, the legendary Pokemon laid up top of Flannery, sliding his cock inside her pussy. He then fucked her, and Flannery moaned again. Moltres' thrusting went faster and Flannery loved it. Those big breasts of hers jiggled too. "That's what I'm talking about, baby!" Flannery's exclaimed, her pussy bled a bit due to Moltres' rapid banging. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! So fantastic! So erotic! I know it hurts like hell, but I don't care! Keep going!"

Moltres was happy to her what Flannery said, so he kept fucking her. Moments later, the two came. The fucking continued, however, since Flannery didn't tell him to stop yet. "You can stop now, Moltres!" Flannery couldn't take much of Moltres' humping anymore, so he got off of her and Flannery got up.

"Thank you, Moltres. I've enjoyed our fun. I'll come back here again, I promise," Flannery said, she grabbed most of her stuff. She kissed Moltres, then she walked away from him as he watched.

The End


End file.
